Don't Shake Hands with a Triangle
by chachingmel123
Summary: All actions have their consequences and Aang who chose not to end the Fire Lords life had no idea that it would let a floating triangle with a top hat into the universe. Meet Dill Cipher, Bill Cipher more gentlemanly counterpart.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Shake Hands with a Triangle

Summary: All actions have their consequences and Aang who chose not to end the Fire Lords life had no idea that it would let a floating triangle with a top hat into the universe. Meet Dill Cipher, Bill Cipher more gentlemanly counterpart.

I do not own Avatar the Laster Airbender and Gravity Falls.

Enjoy!

Aang let go of the head of the Firelord head.

He hadn't killed the man but he had done something that made the man want to be killed.

He had took away his bending.

The man was now completely harmless and he could never hurt anybody ever again.

However, Aang should have remembered that all actions have consequences especially when it concerns the world.

The moment he chose a different way to deal with Fire Lord Ozai, a rift in reality had opened, big enough for anything floating by to see it and enter.

And it just so happened that a floating green triangle with a top hat was just passing by.

Dill Cipher the alternate version of Bill Cypher, was just passing through realities looking to try his luck, not many Cipher's have managed to wiggle themselves into a reality, because not each world had something supernatural about it.

However, tears in a reality were rear to find but not impossible.

So, imagine how surprised Dill was the rift that had opened in front of him.

Did he dare?

Then he sensed another Cipher coming his way so he jumped right through and the tear closed straight behind him, he was laughing madly as he entered only to come face to face with a women's face.

However, that women did not have a human body.

The thing that came face to face with him was none other than Koh, the oldest known spirit and the same spirit who had the nasty habit of stealing other people's faces.

Dill know immediately that this was the spiritual world of this reality.

However, Dill was a gentleman.

"Excuse me, sir. Which way is the mortal realm?" Dill said.

Koh blinked in surprise before saying. "What's the rush? Stay for a bit. I don't really have a lot of victors."

"Thanks for the offer but I just need directions" Dill said and Koh was soon annoyed when he realised the triangle did not really have a face.

There was no mouth for the Dill to speak out of or a nose to breath, he just had one eye that squashed and stretched.

That wasn't a face.

"Fine. I'll have somebody show you" Koh said, "But only because I sense a lot of power in you"

"Oh, stop it. Your making me blush" Dill said, his yellow surface want pink and Koh found to his annoyance that his power did not work.

Soon a faceless monkey showed Dill the way to the Human world.

"Thank you" Dill said, waving, not at all creeped out by the faceless monkey.

Dill also did not care about the old man who was sensing a very dark evil in him and would most likely warn the current living Avatar of his arrival.

The first thing Dill did when he got to the world of the living was take a big breath of fresh air.

"This world is lovely. I can smell the chaos in the air and it wasn't that long ago" Dill said, before saying "And this world is filled with so much blood and death here. I think I'm going to like it here."

He then disappeared and began to search all over the world.

He was looking for a suitable person to make a deal with.

So many splendid people to choose from.

He especially liked this person called Ozai.

A former 'Firelord', the man had caused so much death and destruction that he had no regard for his own family in his madness.

Dill almost fell in love with the man's cruel heart.

He could easily restore Ozai bending however granting his wish would be no fun.

Dill could already see how it would play out.

With Ozai bending back, he would bust out of jail, kill his way back to the top and then have a duel with his son for the throne or the man would escape and then build any army many years later.

Watching an evil soul do evil thing's was boring.

Watching a good soul sub come to evil, now **that** was far more interesting.

So, it took some time to search the earth until he found what could be the perfect soul to create some serious chaos.

#In Some Bar in Earth Country#

"I'm telling you one day I'm going to be the leader of my own village and it's going to be crazy powerful" 26-year-old, Kaaza said, he was a water bender who had been scared of showing because of Fire Nation.

But now he was free to show off.

"Kaaza. How long have you been saying that?' Said a drunken person at the bar. "Your 26 and your still dirt poor. You don't even have the looks to marry into a wealthy family. Look around you. This is Earth Country. Do you think we really need Water benders here? Perhaps you can maintain the lake or something"

His statement got several laugh's around the bar.

"You may laugh, but at least, I can dream big" Kaaza said, he did not dare to insult anyone here, he know that some of the people in the bar were powerful and Earth beats water every time.

He paid for his drink and walked out.

However, when he got out of the bar and onto the streets, he got the feeling that he was being followed.

He walked faster, the person did not speed up but still managed to find where he is, mysteriously.

Eventually he made a turn towards the nearby river and eventually that person appeared as well.

Not many people chose to go near rivers since there were so many earth benders here, so it was just the open space really..

Suddenly he turned stopped and sharply turned around, water leapt out at the person, soaking them wet.

To his surprise, he saw an incredibly good-looking man in clothes that did not belong here at all.

This word did not have top hats or three-piece suits and it certain did not have black walking stick that was only for direction.

"How do you, do. Mr Kaaza" Said, the stranger as Kaaza stared at him.

How did he know his name!?

"Shall we sit down?" Said, the stranger.

Kaaza eyes soon widen when they want from near the river to inside of a very nice house.

"How did you-" He said.

"All will be explained" Said, the stranger. "But would you like some tea?"

Kaaza nodded slowly and his eyes almost popped out of its head, when a sexy beauty walked into the room without almost nothing on, carrying tea.

"Your job is done. You may can leave now" Said, the stranger.

"Yes, Master Cipher" Said, the unknown sexy women that Kaaza was staring at, he loved the 'view' that was only possible with her bending over.

Then then woman walked out of the room.

"Isn't she lovely? You can have women like her as well, if you wanted" the Unknown stranger said, having obviously caught him 'admiring' her.

He blushed.

"Why don't we get down to business, Mr Kaaza? My name is Dill Cipher, nice to meet" Dill Cypher said. "I am somebody who has the power to make all your dreams come true. I didn't mean to be rude but I couldn't help but hear your ambitious words at the bar and I like it"

And Kaaaa thought the man's speech was word, what country was he from?

"Really?" He said, shaking his thoughts away before wondering if he could take some tea, Dill gave the okay and took a cup and he loved it instantly.

"You see I'm a magical being that came here through the spirit realm " Dill Cipher said, changing into his true form making the man's eyes widen. "And I make wishes so that I can delight as many people as possible."

He half lied, it's not like the man could tell.

"Mr Kaaza. I would be delighted if you would make a deal with me" Dill said, "I provide the village but in exchange, I just want to supervise it."

"T-That's it?' Kaazar said, wondering if he was hallucinating.

A floating green triangle was talking to him.

"That's it" Dill said, "You want a powerful village? I will give you a powerful village. Imagine being the head of your very own village and having women who look and dress like that, throw themselves at you. Imagine a village were the villagers chant your name. You will be somebody."

'Somebody'.

That word trigger something in him.

H

Kaaza had grown up an orphan, growing up he realised that everybody seemed to have it better then him.

Those in charge of him as a kid, were terrible towards him and told him he would be nothing.

Now, he was 26 and all his chances of being somebody had failed.

It made him realise that those adults were right, he was a nobody.

"Did I also mention that being a Village head give you the full right to get revenge or those who thought you were nobody?" Dill slyly.

"Where do I sign?" Kaaza said.

"Oh, we don't sign. We shake hands, it's much more civilised" Dill said.

"...that's it?" Kaaza said.

"It hasn't failed me, yet" Dill said, stretching out his hand.

Kaaza did so too only to hesitated a bit before taking it.

Dill smiled with his one eye and said. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Kaaza"

And then something terrible happened in the world.

An innocent village that had a reasonable amount of people was suddenly flattened to the ground, hundreds died.

However, what was strange was that the bodies seemed to be swept away like they were going under a rug and the place started transforming.

At the same time all over the world, something else was happening, hundreds of people suddenly started to vanish including none other than the new fire lord himself Fire Lord Zeko.

Oh, and Sokka as well.

It was truly chaos as important people in the world started to disappear before everybody eyes.

And they were transported filled to the village that was raised from hundreds of lives.

Kaaza eyes grow wide as they appeared in the Village.

The village was surrounded by large steal like walls and the buildings looked to be a carved by god himself.

It was absolutely beautiful.

And then he saw the people.

Mainly the New fire lord.

 **Everybody was look at him.**

Something in him just cringed.

"What's going on?' Sokka said, he was stunned to see some people he know from the invasion here.

Did they get kidnapped?

And then somebody noticed the flying green triangle with an eye in the middle of the village.

"Hello, gents and ladies. My name is Dill Cipher" Dill said, " And I'll be this villages supervisor from now. Isn't that splendid?"

"What?" Everybody said.

What the hell and why was this green triangle talking!?

"Now, everybody please smile for me" Dill said and suddenly he was about a hundred feet tall and he was as bright as the sun.

Everybody eyes widen in shock.

Then he exploded.

Everybody shielded their eyes from the light.

When the light finally died down, Kaaza was shocked to see everybody had changed the outfits they had on that belonged to their respected countries.

They now wore cool badass black clothes, some people even had their hair styled a different way.

They all blinked and Kaaza felt the urge to run.

However, he was shocked, when they all showed bowed and showed him respect.

"Vlllage Lord, what brings you here?" Zeko said.

And Kaaza stared and stared more, the very famous now Fire Lord, now had a face completely free from his scar and Kaaza could only say. "What the hell?"

"Surprised?" Dill said, making him look at him and like clockwork, Zeko seemed to have forgotten they were there and walked away. "This village was built on top of another village that was occupied but I won't bore you with the small details. You wanted a strong village and I was happy to provide people who will make this village strong."

"YOU KIDNAPPED THE FIRE LORD!" Kaaza said, Dill may be a gentleman but he was insane.

"And what Is he problem?" Dill said, "Every person you see before you, has been carefully picked by me. Who better to help with the Village defences other than the Fire Lord? However, I must warn you that you shouldn't call him 'Fire Lord'. He thinks his name is Qin and that his family is a bunch of Entertainers. I played around with his memories and everybody else's, this way, there would be nobody running for the door"

"Your insane." Kaaza said. "The world will hunt you down"

"No, Mr Kaaza. The world will hunt **you** down" Dill said, "I'm just a magical being, I gave you exactly what you wanted. It could have been worse. My name could have been Bill Cipher and that is a being you really do not want to meet."

Kaaza took a step back and collapsed.

He finally realised his huge mistake.

"I want to reverse it!" He said.

"If you want to reverse it. Then be prepared to make enough deal with me and you have to prepared to wager much more." Dill said, drinking tea.

And at the mention of another deal, Kaaza promptly shut up.

Dill took his barrier and said joyfully.

"Good luck, Village Lord. You have a meeting soon with the surrounding Villages over trade. After all, to have Village, it must have the need's to survive."

 _Kaaza wished he could take it all back._

And scene!

I want to see what you think. If I do decide to continue this then Sokka and Zeko will be best friends. Sokka will be a water bender and Zeko with his 'family' will eventually make it to the fire nation where he is invited to an old man's tea shop. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Enjoy!

Dill was evil.

Kaaza was sure of it.

He managed to find the meeting place but the meeting itself had been brutal.

Kaaza had absolutely no idea the work it took to maintain a village, stolen or not.

He spent hours listening to old guy's talk about what they wanted from his village, even wanting him to have some of his civilians dispatched to their own villages for protection.

And to make matter's worse he had absolutely no idea, about the Villages surrounding this one.

He didn't know what they could offer him so he tried not to be involved in the conversation that much.

But he thought he could count himself lucky, because a trip to the surrounding villages would fix his lack of knowledge.

He should also count himself lucky that they didn't arrest him on the spot.

Kaaza could feel that with the disappearance of important people, the world was currently in turmoil.

If he confessed, who knows what would happened to him but on the other end, if he didn't, he would accept the collapse of the order of the world.

And to make matter's worse the being that was the course of his problem, was in the room, drinking tea like it hadn't committed murder and other serious crimes hours before.

However, when he found his way to the house, that was apparent his home because Dill was 'kind' enough to show him, the worries of his life melted away at the sight of beautiful girls who were barely wearing anything in his house and willing to serve him.

To think he would lose his virginity in a way most guys would envy him for.

Being the only man in the group of hot naked women.

Maybe he should treasure this life until his Doomsday.

Ch 2: From Fire Lord to Entertainer.

"Quinny, wake up" said a really young voice.

"Wake up Quinny!" Said, another really young voice.

The missing, new, Fire Lord Zuko, now Quin laid on top of a soft matrace, inside a tent.

And truth be told, he had awakened the moment somebody stopped into the tent.

But he was pretending to be a sleep.

There was a long silence until one of them said.

"Momo...let's look through our Quinny stuff." Said, the voice that spoke before the silence and that was Quin cue to 'wake up'.

He suddenly moved and scooped up the troublesome two before he even opened his eyes.

In his arms were two little girl's, Momo and Maya.

In his memories they were his little sisters, he had come from a family of 6 and was the middle child.

The two child who were barely 4 squealed at the suddenly surprise.

"Who said you could look through my stuff?" He said, getting up and walking out of the tent without his shirt off and his sisters high in his arms.

"Quinny put us down!" Said Maya.

"Not until I soak you guys with water from the bath" He said, cheekily.

Both of them started to struggle to no avail and those who saw it where amused.

Because they travel a lot, his family did not live in a proper home, instead they lived in a family of tents.

It was very common amongst entertainers.

He then walked to the local bathhouse, it wasn't used a lot because most people had homes. That had their own pluming.

So the Bathhouse was mostly empty and it had everything to prepare them for the day.

Both sisters came out happily 'wrinkly' because they liked to spend too much time in the water to get the result, when they came back they found the rest of the family preparing to eat breakfast.

Breakfast was his mother's special stew.

His mother was kind women with a strict mouth, her black hair was tied into a bun and she wore a grown.

She didn't mind that three of her children were in bathrobe's but what she did mind was the dirty clothes they had wrapped underneath their arms.

She told them to put it in the washing basket and then wash their hands, before they were allowed to eat.

Eating the stew surrounding by family was nostalgic for him.

After the food, Quin know he had two hours to kill.

His family were entertainers who have to go through incredible training every day just to do what they could do.

It was better to not train after eating right off the bat and wait for at least an hour or two.

He took of his robe and wore his normal civilian clothes, he had all sorts of clothes from the villages he and his family have visited in the past.

"Mom. Dad. Can I go to the market place?" He said, asking the people who in his mind where his parents.

"Okay but be back in an hour" His father said, he was middle aged man but he was far better built then most man his age.

"Okay, then" Quin said, leaving before his sisters caught a whiff of what he was doing and decided to tag along.

The oldest of the children, was a 22-year-old man named Zuzu who was no doubt his tent with his pregnant wife.

The eldest girl, 20-year-old Killua would spend her time at the theater.

And his 18-year-old brother Tom, would train secretly even though he was told not to and that's why when they do train, he would get cramps like usual.

Quin walked out of the performers camp and into the busy streets of the village, some people recognized him as one of the performers at the festivals held in the Village.

Looking around, he always felt the feeling of awe.

From his memories he know that only his Village looked like this on the inside.

Well, the supervisor of the Village was a very special person that many of them suspected wasn't even human.

While the Village Lord, only showed up at a special event, he preferred to be inside his house at all times or gone to another Village.

Quin soon made his way to the market place where lilies grow and the birds sung.

It was the perfect place to sell people thing's while they relax.

However, Quin wasn't looking to buy anything, his focused on the crowd of people huddled near a tree that grow peaches.

He walked in that direction and he soon heard.

"Check and mate. Who's next?"

Followed by a cry of disappointment.

"This guy is unstoppable" Somebody in the crowd said.

Quin spend up his steps and said. "Excuse me. Coming through" with his agile body he managed to move through the crowd to the front where he came to face to face with his best friend.

The boy who would go down in history as the brain behind the invasion of the day of the Black Sun, a day where Fire bender would lose their power and getting the Avartar in to face the the Fire Lord.

Sokka.

But now he was called Jin.

Jin did not have his hair in a man bun, so it was free like mohawk.

What made Sokka get picked, despite not being a bender was his brain that would be a crime not have in the Village.

What use was fire power if there was no brain to tell it what to do?

Dill had replaced his memories, killing his wise cracking side that he was known for.

He was just extremely cool now.

Jin smiled slowly when he saw his best friend and said, "Take a seat, my good friend"

Quin did.

In front of them was a game of checkers.

"So, your family is going tonight?" Jin said making his first move.

"I'll be gone for three whole month's" Quin said.

"That's short. Your usually gone for 6 months to a year" Jin said. "What changed?"

"My family finally saved up enough money for a much better transportation" Quin said.

"Congratulations on that." Jin said, making a critical move against Quin before saying. "I had a weird dream last night"

"A weird dream?" Quin said, moving his piece.

"I was approached by this beautiful flying girl" Jin said, "She was transport, so I thought she was a Ghost. She then kissed me and tried to tell me something but her lips were moving but I can't hear a thing. The next thing I know, a large eye appeared behind her and I woke up."

Jin had no idea that, the moon spirit he loved, had managed to connect with him in his dreams and was trying to break Dill power over him, only for Dill to find out pretty quickly and break the connection between them.

However, he couldn't help but be a bit shaken by his realistic the dream felt.

He wanted to know if she was actually real and why was she clinging to him

"That is a weird dream" Quin said, "Maybe it's your mind telling you, what woman you prefer and that they you should make sure they stay away from your overprotective mother?"

And Jin blinked many times before bursting out laughing, even his laughter was different.

"My mother is overprotective, isn't she?" He said, "She has driven off all my girlfriends so far. I wish I had a sister, then she can go and protect her."

The existence of Katara had been wiped from his mind.

Dill didn't take her because Katara was the kind of person who would make the biggest fuss if something was wrong.

She would tell anybody in an ear shot that her brother was missing and that stirs up chaos and panic.

And that was what Dill craved for.

"Be careful what you wish for, Jin. My little sisters are a handful. I had to sneak off before they glued themselves to my side" Quin said, however it wasn't said out of annoyance but there was a hint of fondness in his voice.

"Checkmate" Jin suddenly proclaimed.

Quin looked down and blinked.

Jin had taken his last piece!

"How are you so good!?" Quin said, he had never won once against him.

"A genius never tells" Jin said, doing a strange hand movement and the water that was in the cup beside him floated out of it and into a ball, hovering just above his palm.

"Do you mind if I burrow him?" Suddenly a female voice said, they both looked to find a beautiful female with her hair down.

She used to be called Ty Lee but now she was called Sakura.

At the sight of her, Quin choked.

In his memories, Sakura was his girlfriend.

Then he noticed that several guys in the crowd was admiring her and a possessiveness gripped him.

He got up and kissed her, telling the other males to back off.

They back off at the sight of the promised as swooping his eyes.

He then took her by the hand and lead her away, Sakura was loving the protection, she couldn't go anywhere without guys ogling her, even if she was in a trash bag.

They got a good distance away.

"So, I heard that your leaving tomorrow morning" Sakura said. "How long will you be gone this time?"

It was amazing that they managed to date for four years even though his family had gig's.

"Three month's" he said, kissing her hand.

"I'm going to trust you again. Don't cheat on me" Sakura said, before her right hand suddenly admitted a strong fire.

She had become a Fire bender just like him and was kind of scary.

"I-I wouldn't dare" He said, he was faithful or he worried that one day he would find his ' little Quinny' missing.

"Good" She said, giving him a deep kiss which he returned.

Their hands locked unconsciously into each other.

Dill had been brutal.

He not only had to mess with their lives but also their love lives as well.

Not only did he make them, both forget a certain woman who struggled to show her emotions and was currently looking everywhere for them but he made them fall for each other.

There feeling's that what they were doing was wrong, were buried so deep that all they felt was the pleasure of each other.

Was there nothing more chaotic then this?

They draw away with smiles on their faces.

"We'll, still. I carnt take your words a 100% seriously" Sakura said, surprising him. "Let's take a photo together. That way it would remind you not to cheat on me and it would remind me not to cheat on you. A girl gets lonely when her boyfriend is gone months on end."

In this village, Dill had brought a little modern day into the Village, like the invention of old camera.

It was extremely popular amongst families and couples.

"Sure" He said.

 _He thought his loyalty to her would never be tasted._

And scene!

Next chapter, Quin and his family depart from the Village and start their tour as a family who is unique enough to have all the elemental benders in a single family, because of the environment they grow up in. Word start to spread about a fire bender Entertainer that can produce Lightening. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gravity & Avatar the Last Airbender.

Enjoy!

Training was light on his body.

Memories or not, his body will always remember the countless hours he spent training it.

His family held all four elements including Lightening.

He was the one who provided the combination of lightening and fire.

In his memories, a man appeared on his 6th birthday and asked him to pick from a pile of thing's that responsible all the elements, even the one's outside the main four.

He had chosen fire along with a box that had Lightening captured in it.

It was very rear for a child to choose two elements and one being so rear.

There was only one other person in the village who could Lightening bend, so it was that rear.

His fire and lightening lesson's where split on weekends and his family was forced to settle down until he was fairly descent.

And now, it was time to go out again, he woke up at 2 in the morning and got his stuff packed up, including his entertainers uniform, which was complete black and with it, was a green mask with a large eye on it.

The picture he had taken with his girlfriend, was carefully tucked into his clothes and then his father showed up to make sure he was awake and packed.

Everybody was up except his brother's Zuzu, he had to stay home to take care of his wife.

The man did not want to miss the birth of his child and his wife couldn't travel because she was so far along.

"Quin!" Suddenly a female voice being him suddenly said making him turned around and see a person in a robe.

Who?

The figure pulled her hood down revealing it was Sakura.

"What are you doing up so early?" He said, shouldn't she supposed to be in bed? What about her parents?

"Yes, but I wanted to see you off. Can't a girl say goodbye to her boyfriend?" Sakura said, then she kissed him.

He melted at the feeling and kissed back, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Then she pulled out and said. "Good luck. Now get going, your family might leave without you"

"E-er right" He said, running with a big grin on his face.

He found his family on a wagon being pulled by 2 Nyla.

No wonder they were so expensive, just one was extremely rear and valuable.

They helped him to get into the carriage while the person who was driving, made sure the animals could sniff the cloth that belonged to a certain city.

The animals began moving, pulling their carriage and resources behind them.

They were off to their first destination.

Ch 3: The Legend of the Fire and Lightening Entertainer.

Thieves.

That's what they have to worry about on the road.

Just because the world no longer fears the Fire nation didn't mean all evil was illuminated.

However, his family had a nasty surprise for those who were thinking about rubbing them.

Two people were stationed, to always be on the lookout and they would rotate every two hours.

Every single of one were incredibly fearsome in their own way.

After all, they had been chosen to be kidnapped by a demon because they were strong.

When it came to Quin turn, he thought it would be fun to have his mask on and fight.

The unfortunately bandits found out the shocking truth that he could produce lightening from his body along with fire too late.

Very few Fire benders could do that, so imagine they shock to run into one and one that looked young!

And to make matters worse, Quin would practise his routine while he fought.

Their first destination was Ba Sing Se.

It was in this journey that the amount of money they spent, bore fruit and they didn't have to take the boat to get there.

The city of Ba Sing Se.

The person who booked them was very surprised to see their mounts.

The beast you ride, is usually the first impression anybody gets of you and having two rear animals indicated power.

Power that will lead back to the Village that nobody has really heard of.

During the journey his mother had given him a tongue lashing about his hair, that he didn't plan to fix so he could look presentable to the client.

Under the laughing gazes of everybody, she straightened his hair out for him.

Add that to the fact that he was no longer sporting his extremely famous scar, there was no way the people they met could have recognised him.

His attitude and mannerism were completely different from the last time he had been in the city.

And then they introduced him as their middle child named Quin.

The night after that, they began their work, the surrounding people.

No, the whole city.

Was very surprised to see a family of entertainers who could display all four elements.

However, when it was his part and lightening came, all eyes were wide when in his uniform and mask he produced a fluffy panda made out of lightening.

He could see the joy and awe on the adults and children's faces.

His family had been booked in this city for a week, so on the second day even the City Lord came with his bear, having heard about the wondrous performers and wanted to see for himself.

The man loved every minute of it.

Quin made fire and electricidal mini animals that did not hurt to the touch and ran around the audience.

It was certainly a crowd pleaser once the parents realised they were safe to touch and children rushed to cuddle them before they disappeared.

The Earth Lord came to praise then after the show but seemed to be stunned when he saw him without his mask.

But Quin just assumed that he was really big fan and introduced himself with a smile to the man.

He was so shockingly different that all thoughts of resemblance to a grouchy person went right out of the window and they both had a good laugh.

Who would have thought he would make friends with the Earth King?

They then left after a week and ventured to another part of Earth Kingdom.

A more depression part.

Their arrival was just what the doctor ordered.

Seeing somebody who could Earth bend, cheered the crowd up and gave them somebody to root for as they all prepared to fight each other, using their chosen elements.

They fight was very well staged and actually showed their fighting experience.

Reading the crowd's mood, they all took a dive and allowed Momo and Maya to win because they could earth bend, which got the whole crowd cheering.

They were entertainers and their job was to lift people's spirits, along with their wallets as well.

In the morning he would walked around town only to regret it because quite a few women saw good looks and chased after him.

The whole town would have been littered with missing posters of the Fire Lord if not for the fact, the higher tair of Fire Country, did not want the people to panic and think he had run away from his duties.

But eventually they will have to tell the people.

Hopefully they would have found him by then.

However, the others could freely put their missing poster's everywhere.

It was the first time, he had come across so many missing posters and he had to ask around why it was so.

Apparently, there was like a massive exodus almost a month ago and lots of important people from each country disappeared.

Meanwhile, each country was going insane, looking for them.

Quin wished that those people would be found and walked back to his family.

His family continued to perform every night after that.

They didn't really cost a lot so their client could book them for some days, all they ask was for a 20% cut from the coins thrown at them.

However the Client got greedy, h tried to rob them and found out the hard way, that they were all powerful Benders.

Everything they did represented their Village so it was a huge wakeup call when they showed them how strong they were.

 **They were freaks.**

And that meant their Village had freaks in them.

The family took a little bit more out of their cut for the failed swindling, then left.

They then went out of Earth Country and performed in a much smaller village several days away from it.

The client was a lot fairer as well and the kids really took a liking to him.

They would jump him with his little sisters and wrestle him to the ground at random parts of the day.

His family thought it was funny and cute.

They wouldn't be laughing if they had a sore back and were coughing up gravel.

Quin found out that there were actually booked for two days and the booking dates were 3 day's away from each other.

So they used one day to rest while the other two were to train.

When it was over, drawings were created.

With or without their mask's.

Then they left with a bag of money.

Now came the biggest journey for them.

Venturing into Fire Country, it would take them two weeks to get there.

When he saw the fire Nation sign, something about it hit him with a sense of familiarity and then he realised why.

He and his family had visited Fire nation before but they were not preforming.

This was the memories set in places so that he never questioned why anything from the Fire Nation was familiar to him.

They were checked at the border and the guards were shocked to see rear animals pulling them along.

However, when they checked him, Quin wondered why they stopped and stared at him, however, he felt the need to be overall friendly and that seemed to make them move along.

"That can't be the Fire Lord. He's really nice and smiles a lot. There isn't even a scar." he happened to catch.

"Right. To think that the legends that three people have the same face in the world could be true" Said, another guard surprised as they snuck glances as him.

This was a story they would surely tell to their fellow guard buddies.

Meanwhile he was thinking one thing.

Fire Lord?

In his memories, the Fire Lord was a figure without a face, that was a terrible person.

The news's that the Avatar defeated the Fire Lord had reached the VIllage and there was a huge celebration, there was even apparently a new and more kinder Fire Lord that was good friends with the Avatar now in charge.

Quin wished he could meet the Avatar some-day but who was he kidding, he was just an Entertainer.

What would somebody that powerful want with him?

His family were allowed to pass and they easily found their client, who had set up a large space for them and they began to unload their stuff.

They would spend 3 weeks in the Fire nations because there was just too many people who wanted them to be there for their party's.

Then the night after that, they were up in their uniforms and preforming in front of a large group of fire bending people.

He and his father were both fire benders and the crowd especially loved them.

They were in the fire nation filled with experts, so they were more than a few people in the crowd who saw the way they moved and know that they would be fearsome in a real fight.

However, when it was the grand finally, several people's eyes opened wide when he started to move differently and genuine electricity began to form around his body.

And then to add further shock, he roared the electricity out to the sky, his hands guided the electricity to not disappear.

Several experienced fire benders had their eyes wide open and mouth popping out of their heads.

They could tell that there was no machinery or trickery involved.

He was truly controlling the Lightening.

All eyes were glued to the sky as the lighting took shape into a horse, a lively horse.

The horse passed through all of them, not a single person was burnt or even felt a slight shock.

So many veterans where having heart attacks at this discovery and the horse collapsed into electric snowflakes and fell down, some people immediately want to grab one and only found it warm.

The kids were especially loving it while those generals in the crowd who had taken one, where just shocked to able to touch it without getting burnt.

Who was this person who could not only create lightening but change it into a harmless thing?

Surely this was an old grand master.

Maybe a great expert that took part in the century old war?

However, everybody would later become speechless when they found out he was nothing more than a 16-year-old from an unknown Village.

Quin did not know it yet but he had grabbed the attention of some very important people in fire country.

 _Including an old man who owned a Tea shop._

And scene!

Next chapter, Quin finds an old man suddenly collapsed in front of him and he offers to take him to his home, that is conveniently nearby and also the man's own Tea shop. And slowly begins to realise that the old man is not what he seems thanks to being around a previous war genius a lot. Review/fav and follow


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender and Gravity Falls.

Enjoy!

Several people had come to their camp site to look for the person who performed the last act, weren't they surprised out that it was him.

It was the first time Quin had found out how much he looked like the new Fire Lord, but he assured them that his name wasn't Zuko but Quin.

Seeing him with his family was enough to dispel any doubts.

However, more than a few people came over and thought the same thing.

They also wanted to know who his teacher was which he told them that his teacher was some old man in the village, which made them think that perhaps the old man was a retired legend of the Fire nation and thought about going there themselves.

They had no idea that the old man did not exist.

Meanwhile, word was going around that the Fire Lord had a double.

This would seriously help whenever the Fire Lord ever needed a stand in.

Quin was even given an official letter in case, he ever wanted to take on the job of being the fire Lords double.

However, not many people actually know that the Fire Lord was missing.

News about the FireLords apparent double was bound to attract certain eyes.

So in the morning on his third day, Quin was walking down the street ignoring the whisper of people pointing at the boy who looked exactly like the Fire Lord, except with no famous scar.

And then an old man in front of him suddenly collapsed.

Quin body moved on his own and soon supported the old man.

"Are you okay?" He said.

"I-I'm fine. I just need to get to my house" Said, the old man whose voice struck a very strong sense of familiarity in him.

Had they met before?

"Which way is your house?" He said, trying to move forward.

He had no idea that if certain people saw this old man and the way he was acting, they would be laughing.

Ch 4: Who is this old man!?

"This is your house?" Quin said, surprised as he helped the old man through the door. "It's a shop"

"My house is my shop" Said, the old man. "I like to braw Tea at home. Today, the shop is closed. I needed to restock on ingredients."

Then the man started coughing, making Quin worry about his health.

"Is there anything you need?" Quin said, his parents had always told him to be kind to the elderly, the years of knowledge that possess was priceless.

"Now that you mention it. *cough*" said, the old man. "I would love some tea. But I'm too weak to brew."

And Quin could literally see the kitchen from here.

Then he looked at the weak old man and said. "I can brew it for you but I have to be going soon"

"Thank you, kind young man" the old man said.

And Quin went to the kitchen, he got the strong feeling that he was being watched, as he was want in search for thing's to make tea with.

Hmm what kind of tea should he make?

If there was one thing his village was crazy for, it was a good cup of Tea.

The old man saw the grace with how he brewed the tea showing countless days of experience.

"You brew so delicately" the old man said.

"We'll, I do have lots of experience" He said, waiting for the Tea to blend into itself, before taking it to the old man. "Careful it's hot."

"Thank you for warning" Said the old man before opening the lid and a heavy smell filled his nose.

"What Tea is this?" The old man said, he had never smelled anything like this.

"It's a speciality in my hometown" He said, "The actual name of the Tea is too hard to pronounce so we just call it Kaaza Tea."

"I see..." The old man said, blowing on it and then taking a sip before saying. "Amazing. This is a very good tea. I must have the recipe for this Tea or maybe I'll visit your Village one day"

"You should. The professional version of the Tea is so much better than what I can make" He said, even to this day, he remembered the taste.

"Are you parents professional Tea makers?" The Old man said.

"No, actually they are Entertainers. My whole family is a family of Entertainers" He said.

"Entertainers? You look like a fighter to me" The old man commented "I bet you'll do great if you joined the military"

"You think so?' Quin said, looking like he was thinking about it. "But preforming is all I know how to do"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the army will teach you" The old man said.

" **Old man, who are you**?" Quin suddenly said breaking the nice flow they had.

Silence.

"What you talking about?" The old man said, sipping the tea.

"You are manipulating me through the conversation" Quin said, "I recognise it because it's something my best friend taught me. Using words, you can get me to think a certain way while I reveal everything about myself to you. You are very good old man. I wouldn't have spotted it if not for my best friend."

"Your best friend seems like an intelligent person" the old man said.

"He is. I have never once beat him at checkers" Quin said. "So out with it old man. What do you want from an Entertainer?"

Quin was prepared for anything the man could say but not for what the man said next.

"I'm looking for a suiter for my granddaughter" The old man 'confessed'.

Quin blinked and said. "Huh?"

"Her name is Mai and she is at that marrying age" Said, the old man, appearing happy while in reality he was looking into his eyes very carefully. "With your good look's, I'm sure my granddaughter would love you"

The old man was looking for any reaction to the name 'Mai'.

There was none.

"I'm sorry old man" Quin said, "But my heart has already been claimed by somebody else"

The old man could not hide his outright shock and he almost dropped the tea.

"W-What?" The Old man said.

"My girlfriend would kill me if the females around me, aren't just friends with me" Quin said, "So sorry, I'm off the market. I have a wonderful girl waiting for me at home."

The old man stared and realised he was serious.

The young man in front of him really was dating somebody else.

"What's her name, is she very pretty?" The old man said.

"The prettiest girl in the world" He said, looking like a love-struck fool.

The old man was stunned.

"So as an Entertainer. What kind of bending do you do?" The old man said.

"Fire and Lightening" He said.

"Fire and Lightening? The combination is very rear among bender's. Who was your teacher?" The old man said, Quin looked at him making him quickly say. "My granddaughter wants to lightening bend as well"

"My teacher is an old man in the Village. Even in my Village I and the old man are the only ones who can do it" He said. "So I understand how rear it is."

"It sounds like your village is very strong" The old man said.

"Really strong" He said, proudly. "It has to be, to keep the Fire Nation away. As a kid, I heard really terrible stories about what they did."

"Did your village loose people in the 100-year-old war?" The old man said, "So many Villages did and some even stopped existing."

"No" He said, surprising the old man. "My village was never given permission to fight on the front lines. We only fought to protect our self"

"Permission?" The old man said. "From who?"

Then Quin realised he had said too much and said. "It's a Village secret. You know, every village has one. I was lucky enough to grow up in such a safe environment"

The old man sipped his Tea and Quin felt like the old man did not truly drop it.

He felt like the old man was the most troublesome kind of person.

"Very lucky" The old man said. "But being an Entertainer, you must have seen all kinds of villages."

"That's why I love being an Entertainer" Quin said, surprising the old man. "An Entertainers job is to make people forget about their troubles even if it is only for a few minutes. Entertainers show their audience that the world is not so dark and there is still light in the world"

"...You would make a good King" Said, the old man.

Quin blushed and said. "Me? King? I don't have the lineage for that at all. And besides, I think the King is more like my Village Lord. He is a very kind man who always looks out for people like me. I admire him."

"You remind me of my grandson" The old man said, making him surprised. "He also has a kind heart and is always looking out for people."

"Really?" Quin said, "Maybe, one day. We will meet?"

"Yes...maybe one day" The old man said.

"Are you feeling better, old man?" Quin said.

"O-Oh, yes!" The old man said, suddenly remembering what had happened outside. "The Tea was just what I needed. I just hadn't really eaten anything all day"

"Don't you have anybody to take care of you?" Quin said, looking around.

"It used to be my grandson but he's doing something much more important" The old man said.

"How can it be more important than helping a family member out?" Quin said, in his eyes, the man's nephew had abandoned him and that was low. "I'm staying in Fire Country for a while, maybe I can come over some time?"

"...Would you really?" The old man said, "I don't want to be a burden"

"It's no trouble at all" Quin said, "I've got 2 hours to spend every day before I have to practise. I can swing by"

"Thank you" The old man said.

"No problem" Quin said, before getting up and walking out of the house.

The old man kept smiling as he went, however the moment he was out of sight, the cup he was holding shattered due to pure strength.

The old man was angry.

"Who is the person who messed with my nephew's mind to the point he doesn't even recognise me?" Said, the old man.

Whatever his nephew was under was extremely powerful.

He would not allow his Nephew to leave the city without him.

He would get to the root of the problem and take it out.

He remembered ever struggle his nephew had faced just to become Fire Lord.

Zuko was very strong.

He would come out of this on his own or he would take out the root of the problem for him.

#In the Village#

Jin, suddenly woke up.

No, he wasn't Jin.

He was Sokka.

The moon spirit had restored his memories.

"I have to get out here" He said, he had to find his sister and his father.

However, when he tried to get up, he suddenly felt a sharp pull, pulling him down.

The next thing he know thousands of black solid black hands erupted underneath him and wrapped around his head, stopping him from making a sound.

 **No.**

He did not want to forget.

He started struggling like his life depended on it.

"What a meddlesome Moon Spirit" Said, a voice. "To think you would have such a deep connection with her. It's touching."

Sokka fight slowly began to ground to halt, as his true self was suppressed.

"Who are you?" Said, the voice after a moment.

"My name is Jin. Supervisor" He said, in a monotone.

"Good. And just to be on the safe side. I will completely remove your memories of the Moon Spirit and put something in your soul to confuse her sense's every time she tries to reach out to you" Said, the voice. "You are a residence of this Village so you belong to it."

"Yes, I belong to this Village" He said.

Then the hands release him and he was fast asleep.

Never will the Moon spirit be able to find him.

 _That night a desperate moon spirit visited the Avatar._

And scene!

Next chapter, the moon spirit appears in Aang's dream and leads him and the remaining group to Quin camp site a day before they leave. Mai catchs a whiff of it and demands to come along as well and she isn't the only one. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Enjoy!

Aang head hit the, hey and suddenly he found himself waking up in a space where the world was flipped and in the middle was none other than Yue.

The girl who became the Moon spirit.

"Yue?" Aang said.

"Aang. You've got to help me. It's Sokka" Yue said, and at the mention of Sokka who had been missing for quite some time, Aang was on high alert.

"What's going on? Is Sokka hurt? Where is he?" Aang said, finally a clue to where a missing person was.

"Sokka is fine, but I can't sense his presence anymore," Yue said, stunning him. "Buy before I lost the connection, he wasn't himself. He called himself Jin and his memory was altered by a powerful demon. The demon warped his personality."

"Demon?" Aang said.

"This demon is mighty and the place Sokka is in, is his domain" Said, Yue. "I tried to connect with him, but the demon always finds out. The fact that I can't feel Sokka anymore must mean something terrible has happened to Sokka. I returned his true memories to him and told him to escape."

There was silence.

If Sokka and other people were kept by a powerful demon, who knows what that demon was doing to them as they spoke.

"But how can I find Sokka, Zuko and all those missing people?" Aang said. "I'm currently scouring the Earth."

"I no longer know where it is, but I know a place that can lead you to Sokka," Yue said as Aang listened. "There is an entertainment Caravan that is on the edge of the Fire Nation. That caravan will be leaving in a day or two. It won't be hard to find them."

Then Aang woke up.

"Appa" Aang said, turning the beast that yawned. "We got a Caravan to find" and then he was about to ride it when he heard.

"And where do you think you're going?" Katara said.

Aang turned and smiled awkwardly.

"You just came back from travelling, and now you want to leave again?" Katara said.

"Katara...I have to" Aang said. "Yue came to me in a dream and told me how to find Sokka and Zuko."

"Wait. What?" She said, stunned.

He knew where her brother was? Their dad was worried sick about him.

Also her too.

"If I don't leave now, I'll miss the opportunity," Aang said.

"Well then. I'm coming with you" Katara said, stunning him as she got on Appa easily.

"You can't forget about us." Came two voice from above, and they were both stunned to see Mai and Toph.

"Mai? Toph? What are you two doing here!? Mai aren't you super important!?" Katara said.

"The Fire Nation needs Zuko, and I'm willing to drag him back," Mai said.

"I'm just bored," Toph said.

They both got on.

"Ur, okay," Aang said, before saying to Appa. "Yip Yip"

The beast began to lift from the air before getting its second wind and flying off.

Heading towards the Caravan of Entertainers, nobody know what they would find there.

Ch 5: the Caravan of Entertainers.

Mai, Aang and Katara followed a man's instructions to a nearby Caravan; they had perked Appa somewhere nearby.

They saw a makeshift wall and heard the sound of music.

It was undoubtedly the first time they all went to a caravan of entertainers.

"Hey, slow down you two," said a woman voice only to get giggles, the next thing all three of them know, two little girls were heading straight for them using Earth bending.

And behind them was a woman who was using...

Wind!

Aang looked shocked; it was actually air bending.

And he wasn't the only one surprised at the discovery Aang was the last Airbender like he thought he was.

The woman used wind to scoop the two up and drag them back while the two laughed.

Then the woman noticed them.

"Hello?" Said, the women.

"Your an air bender?" Aang said, excitedly.

The women and her children blinked, who the hell?

And then she saw the strange markings on his body and recalled something.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Avatar, would you?" She said.

"I'm Avatar Aang," Aang said, before displaying all four elements much to the children and woman surprise. "What temple did you learn your airbending technique from?"

"Temple?" Said, the woman. "There are a bunch of air benders back in my Village. We have some classes."

"It sounds like to me; some airbenders must have survived and fled to the Village," Toph said, putting Aang hope's up.

But before Aang could ask any more, Mai opened her mouth because she became impatient.

"You don't mind us asking but where are you going? We're looking for certain people" Mai said, the woman look and didn't recognise her which meant she wasn't from around here.

"People?" Said, the woman while her two girls looked at Toph who was making an Earth sandwich. "We're going back to our Village."

"Well in your village, did you see a guy who has my complexion, his hair tied back and he's always cracking jokes?" Katara said.

The women blinked and said. "I would need more than that; my people are always cheerful."

Then they heard a loud bang which prompted them to go and look.

"Who put this here?" Said a familiar voice that had Mai quickening her steps.

They saw a giant ball next to a person who seemed stuffed in a large pot and was slowly getting out with athletic ability.

He rolled right to them, and Aang and the group gasped at the sight of a Zuko without his scar and was dressed in what could only be called practise performance clothes.

"Quin, didn't I tell you to get on the ball when you've made sure there is hardly anything near you?" Said, the woman.

Quin?

Who is Quin?

'Zuko' answered and said. "I know, mom. I couldn't make an effort to check" before doing a backflip onto the giant ball and finally noticing the people who were staring.

Confusion shone brightly on his face.

"Quin, I want you to meet the Avatar and his companions," His mother said, and Quin's eyes widened in shock. "Everybody, I want you to meet my youngest son. Quin"

Quinn came down from the ball and said. "Your joking right? Why would the Avatar, be here? The war is over isn't it?"

They still looked at him frozen.

"Zuko?" Came the pretty female with shiny black hair and in an expensive looking dress.

"Zuko, is the name of the Firelord, right?" Quin said, starting them all. "Apparently we look alike, and I've even been asked if I could be the Fire-Lords double. But my name is Quin, and I'm a performer so sorry if you were expecting something huge and fancy."

They all stared.

They would understand if it was just the looks but his voice sounded exactly like Zuko!

But then where did his scar go and why was acting like he didn't know them at all.

"Quinny, play with us," Said, one of the girls, taking his hand and leading him away.

"Wait. Didn't I just play with you two? I'm trying to get some practice in" Quin said, but still letting himself be dragged away by his little sisters.

They followed after him and soon found Quin trying to dodge large boulders that his little sisters threw.

Toph protected them from the boulders coming their way.

"I've never seen such Earth Bending," Katara said, seeing them use each other to perform moves while Quin dodged.

But then Quin showed his master of Lightening and his fists suddenly light up and touched two boulders that he dodged, suddenly they were encased in lightning, and it was like looking at two giant arms.

"Woah!" Toph said she could feel what was going on through the ground.

Aang and the rest of the group looked shocked.

"Try to dodge these little sisters," Quin said, before using the rocks to bash them without any real intent to hurt them.

Aang and the group indeed saw how amazing the little girls were when it came Earth bending.

Suddenly, all three were drenched in a wave of water that came from the left.

A woman laughed, and both Quin and his little sisters glared without any murdering intent.

"Come on. It was funny" she said before she noticed the sudden communication between Quin and the little girls.

She suddenly felt the strong urge to run and use Water bending to escape from Lightening incased rocks.

"It's like your whole family is full of powerful benders," Katara said. "You could have been a huge help in the war."

"War?" Said, the woman before frowning and saying. "My family is just a family of performers. We help just by showing people its not all bad. I would never let my children participate in something like war."

She didn't want her children innocence yanked from them.

The overseer protected the village in times of war.

And Aang couldn't help himself by joining into the craziness that was happening around him and neither could Toph.

However, Quin and the others welcomed them with open arms and showed them cool tricks that they used for entertainment while Katara watched and Mai moped.

It had been so long since Katara had seen Aang genuinely smile like that.

It was soon Dinner time.

"I hope you don't mind me taking some of this to my friend Appa," Aang said.

"Who's Appa?" It was Quin who asked that, much to their surprise.

"He's my flying Bison," Aang said, and the family of entertainers blinked.

"Flying Bison? We have some of those in our Village" said, a man who they assumed was Quin older brother.

"Really?" Aang said he was looking forward to visiting their village every minute.

Perhaps, he could finally settle down there amongst the village Airbenders.

Than Aang took the bowl and gave it to Appa, who slurp it down greedily.

"It's that good, huh?" Aang said, surprised.

He rubbed Appa by the ear before leaving to sit around the fire.

It really was that good.

And the family told stories of their lives in the village with an ordinary families reaction without any signs of uttering a false tale.

Toph had checked.

"Where are you all going to sleep?" Said, Quin's father.

"The pretty girl with the short black hair could sleep in my tent," Quin said before he realised what he had just said.

They all realised what he just said and slowly turned to Mai.

She looked stunned.

Did he just call her pretty?

"I-I mean," Quin said, trying to smooth things over but making it worse. "You can have my tent. I'll sleep under the night sky. I've got a girlfriend!" before making the strangest exit they had all ever seen.

For the first time, Mai slowly smiled.

"Stupid, Quin. Why did you talk like a bubbling idiot? You have a girlfriend!" he said, taking some covers and pillows from the supplies tent.

Tomorrow, he would begin his journey back home.

#Morning#

"Woah!" Toph said, feeling the two beasts in front of her.

Katara and Mai eyes were wide.

"Aren't they amazing?" Said, Quin father talking about the creatures pulling their stuff. "It took my family quite some time to save up enough money for the both of them."

"They sure are, but the only ride for me is Appa" Aang said, with his best friend beside him and letting out a sound of approval.

Quin had been noticeably avoiding Mai eyes ever since this morning, which she found funny.

"Well, off we go," said, Quin mother.

Suddenly they all heard.

"Wait!" They turned to find an old man that Aang and the gang would recognise instantly.

Zuko uncle, Iroh.

"Old man?" Quin said, surprising everybody that he actually knew him.

"Quin, I'm here," said, the man.

"Shouldn't you be resting? It's not good for your health if you overwork" Quin said, showing actual care for the man who could snap must benders like a twig.

"I'm alright, I closed up shop for a little bit," said, Iroh, pretending to be a weak old man before Aang and the group very eyes. "I've come to see your village and perhaps properly retire?"

He showed no signs of the surprise to see Aang and the group here.

The family looked at each other.

What's one more person?

"Alright. You can come along as well" said, Quin mother.

Now they can finally leave.

And scene!

Next chapter, the Caravan make its way to the village but its a long road ahead especially when there thieves around and Mai keeps being put with Quin. Review/ fav and follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Merry Christmas

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Enjoy!

The Caravan of Entertainments plus the Avatar group and Iroh were on the move.

Appa followed the Caravan as it was pulled along by two Nyla who were showing that they were worth every penny.

"I'm bored" Toph said, inside the first one. "How long until we get to the Village?"

Her question was met with awkward smiles, because it had only been an hour since they set off.

"I'm sure, even with the fastest mode of transportation. We wouldn't get there within an hour" Katara said, trying to smooth things over.

"Our Village is further than Ba Sing Se." Said, the oldest daughter Killua.

Further than Bae Sing Se?

At this speed they could be travelling for days and that was if they minimize the pit stops.

"Further, than Ba Sing Se?" Toph complained. "You have got to be joking!"

"...So, Quin" Mai startling the young man who hadn't seen her creepily slid her way through people to sit next to him at the back.

"Yes?" He said, he applauded himself for not stuttering.

"How do you know, Iroh?" said, Mai.

"Who's Iroh?" Quin said, surprising her.

"The old man who is coming along as well" Mai said, stunned him.

"Wait. You call him by his first name?" Quin said. "You two must be really close" before he seemed to remember something and said. "Are you perhaps his Niece? He was talking about looking for a suitor for her"

Suitor indeed.

"….you can say I'm his niece but I'm already taken" Mia said, before saying. "And I didn't appreciate a nosey old man playing cupid"

And Iroh stopped listening.

"….Have we met before?" Quin said, surprising her. "I feel like we have. Maybe I saw a portrait of you"

And Mai would not be blamed if she thought, he was getting dangerously close to realising that she was the New Fire lords wife.

"Maybe, we crossed paths without noticing each other" Mai said.

"No, I would have surely remembered somebody as pretty as you" Quin said, before he realised what he had said and his face exploded from embarrassment.

Mai blinked before she smiled.

Quinn decided to escape in that moment.

He went to the edge and with amazing Agility made his way to the top of the Caravan where his brother Tom was keeping watch.

"Tom. Please swap with me" Quin pleaded making the man blink.

"…..Alright. I got cramps from working too hard anyway" said, the man before going inside.

Quin sat down on top and pulled out the photo of him and his girlfriend.

"Sakura, I'm on my way home" He said, he would need supernatural willpower to resist Mai.

#Several hours later#

"Lets set up here for the night" said, Quin father as they began to set up near a Lake, Appa came down and rested where the two beasts were.

Aang leapt down from Appa.

"Lets start a rotation in the night" said, Quin sister. "We need to keep watch in case of bandits."

"Bandits?" Toph said, finally hearing something interesting. "You gets them down here?"

"We get Bandits. All the time" Quin said. "We almost got jumped three times before we touched the ground in the city of our first performance"

"…Cool" Toph said. "Ill take the first watch"

"I can stay up for a few hours" Aang said.

"We can take the first watch, as well" Said, the twins.

"You two can't make it past 9" Quin made an observation.

Both girls pouted before they started to yawn.

They all saw it even though they both tried to cover it up.

"You two go to bed. Well be safe with the Avatar and his friend Tooh watching over us" said, Quin father.

"Fine." Said the two girls before suddenly clutching onto Quin.

"Let's sleep in your tent tonight" They both said

"How come out of the whole family, its me!?" Quinn said, trying to shake them off only to look hilarious in the process as the girls clung to him like Monkeys.

Even Mai had to admit it was funny.

They ate and than somebody began to bang on a pot.

It was older brother.

Somebody began sing, than the fire in the middle began to dance.

Aang and the group was stunned.

The two twins began to dance using earth bending.

Toph decided to join in and now there were three people dancing.

The whole family decided to dance including Quin, who began to do the stupidest moves they had ever saw.

But despite his bad dancing, it was contagious.

"Come on Katara" Aang said joining in and showing his own bad dancing.

Katara looked reluctantly before joining in.

Mai couldn't believe her eyes such bad dances but it looked like fun.

Meanwhile a scheming Iroh was instantly trying to find a way to get the two of them together.

"Come on, Mai." Now it was Katara words of encouragement.

"No way." Mai said.

Than she saw a blur before she found herself in the middle of the bad dancing.

She blinked.

When did she?

Suddenly she was spun around and led to dance only to fall into Quin chest.

When they both looked at each other, Quin face became as red as a Tomato as he immediately made some distance between them.

"I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend!" he said.

And just like that the magic was ruined with that one line and everybody stopped dancing and looked their way.

Awkward.

"U-Ur, I'll do the first watch" Quin said, as he robotically walked away and sat down at a distance from where they were.

The party pretty much died after that and they began to turn in for the night.

When they were asleep, he stood in watch for the night and began to patrol the whole caravan when he felt like he was being followed.

"Who's there?" he said, getting into a stance.

"Just somebody who thinks patrolling this place is a two person team" said a familiar voice.

Mai.

When Quin saw her appear, he went red in the face.

And that's when he saw it, the robe she was wearing was made out of the finest material.

Fire Nation and just like that he had connected her face.

"T-The Fire Lords wife!" He squeaked out, shocking Mai.

Well the gig was up.

Quin was frightened when she came down.

"You don't have to afraid" said Mai.

"M-Me afraid your highness?" said, Quin. "Of course not, your highness"

Mai frowned and said. "Stop calling me, your highness. It sounds weird coming from your mouth"

He sounded so much like her missing husband and it was uncomfortable to hear him call her that.

"As you wish your high- I mean Mai" he managed to correct himself. "But may I ask why the newly minted Queen of the fire nation is here? Do you have business in my village?"

And Mai, even if she stopped him calling her that, know she wasn't going to get rid of that super polite edge.

"I'm interested in you" said Mai making him blink.

And than his cheeks went read as he said. "Me? But I am Marely the youngest son in a family of entertainers."

"Is that what you truly think?" said Mai making him stunned.

And that's when they heard it, the sound of feet hitting the floor around them and metal clanking on metal.

Both him and Mai went back to back as if they had fought together once before.

Both of them blasted Fire into the air to show those around that they weren't unprotected.

The sound stopped once the fires became known, before those who approached walked away.

However both of them did not put their guard down instead Quin began to do something.

"What are you doing?" said Mai.

"Setting up traps" said Quin. "My friend Jin, taught me that unless you see it with your own eyes, you need set up with some well placed traps"

She watched him make traps like a professional.

"Your friend Jin, sounds like a pretty useful guy" said Mai.

"He's the best strategist, I've ever called my best friend" said Quin. "Everyday he's under the biggest tree, challenging people to chess. I've never once seen him lose. The fact that he's a Water bender is even more fitting"

"A water bender?" said Mai surprised.

"It's weird but I think the land my village is built on is special" he said. "I don't think there has ever been a case of a person not being able to bend. We have every bender there."

"So your village has quiet the might." Said Mai.

"We have the might but at the same time we protect our lives" said Quin. "I don't think I could ever stand on a battlefield and face somebody in a life and death combat. I would escape, and than think of a way to contain them"

"So that's why you didn't join into the war" said Mai.

"We can ignore the war because we have an amazing wall and a powerful person to keep everybody safe" said Quin before he stretched and said. "Well my shift is over. Time to wake up whoever is next"

He sat up and began walking to a tent to wake someone up while Mai watched.

She watched him wake up Toph and one of his brothers, she watched him grin as he heard complaints before he went to sleep himself.

Fast forward two months, they were finally only 30 minutes away from the village.

Quin kept the fact she was a Queen from his family but they figured out quickly that she was somebody important by his sudden polite way he addressed her when he wasn't thinking.

"30 minutes until the village" said his mother.

"Finally, I chance to proper food!" said Toph. "Im starving"

And that's when the benders felt it.

A huge powerful force blowing through the wind which they were heading towards.

"What is that?" said Katara.

"What is what?" said Quin.

"That doesn't feel good" said Iroh on top of the carriage, due to his age and experience he felt the evil in that power.

"Okay, we may have not been so forth coming" said his father, making them all looked at him. "You'll be taken to the Village Leaders house and depending on if he arrives on not, whatever you do, do not ask about the person behind the curtain"

"What?" All of them said, now understandably alarmed.

"Things would get very bad for us, if you make the person behind the curtain mad" said his father. "He's the backbone of our village. The most powerful person. And if he tries to make a deal with you. Do not shake his hand, you'll get what you want and but he also gets what he wants."

"Excuse me?" said Mai.

They were practically saying the devil himself was in that village!

"I forget how scary my village comes across to outsiders" said Quin. "Really, as long as you don't make a deal with him everything is fine and you can live in peace. There is no such thing as a perfect place after all."

And than they got to the gates where guards where.

His father came down to talk to them and than the gate was opened and they came in.

The moment they entered, everybody who wasn't normally part of the Caravan felt a cold shiver go down their spine as if something ominous was looking down at them.

It was a miracle Appa could summon the courage to fly in.

Quin and the others didn't seem to feel it though because they regarded this as normal.

This was their home, after all.

They continued the journey until they parked into some kind of travelers space and stopped.

"Well let's get out" said his mother and the whole Caravan crew began to climb out, Quin helped Mai out of it because of instinct.

Mai looked and was shocked to see the modern and yet not so Modern village before her.

Genuine flying Bysons were flying overhead.

"Welcome to my village." He said. "The Village of Cypher"

The most dangerous village in the world.

But his home.

A yellow triangle with a top hat replaced his pupils briefly.

And scene!


End file.
